


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by KariHigada



Series: Shizaya - Soft Boiled [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Age Difference, Blowjobs, Cop!Shizuo, Established Relationship, Fluff, Informant!Izaya, Living Together, M/M, Morning After, Moving In Together, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariHigada/pseuds/KariHigada
Summary: Shizuo couldn’t resist pressing a kiss against Izaya’s lips, to taste the way they were soft and slack with sleep. He closed his eyes and breathed in his new reality.He never wanted to wake up any other way, ever again.After everything has been said and done, all that is left to do is keep walking forward into a future together.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Shizaya - Soft Boiled [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552051
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

Shizuo woke up slowly, blinking into the dim light that illuminated the room. When he looked over in his bed he found Izaya next him and was woken up completely by the jolt of shock and happiness that went through him.

For a moment, he just stared, trying to figure out if this was real or not. He had never woken up next to somebody before. His one night stands always left once they were done. Then the sleep faded from his brain, and he decided that this must be real. His dreams were never this warm to the touch, or this clear.

He couldn’t resist pressing a kiss against Izaya’s lips, to taste the way they were soft and slack with sleep. Shizuo closed his eyes, breathed in his new reality - the warm, sweet smell of Izaya’s skin, the soft pillowcases and blankets around them, this new domesticity that he had never thought he would have. Something pleasant and fluffy settled in his chest, making him smile. 

He never wanted to wake up any other way, ever again.

Izaya was curled up on his side, cuddling into Shizuo’s arm and breathing evenly. The sight made Shizuo’s heart swell.

Izaya must have been exhausted after everything Shizuo did to him last night. But Shizuo wouldn't have been able to hold back if he wanted to. He’d wanted to drown in every single one of Izaya’s moans and gasps, wanted to get lost in the tremors of his body, and swallow all of Izaya's cries with his own mouth. 

And after, he wanted to embrace Izaya against his chest, soothe a hand own his back and hold him as Izaya slowly drifted off to sleep. And he wanted to do this every single day for the rest of his life. The thought felt tremendous.

Shizuo nearly felt dizzy with it, but once he started he couldn't stop picturing it. Coming home after work and finding Izaya on the couch reading or in the kitchen preparing a simple dinner. Shizuo would slowly teach him to cook, on recipe at a time. And then Shizuo would kiss him Hello and breathe in the warm scent of home and belonging.

Or maybe Shizuo would come home first, Izaya still in class or at the job he ultimately decided on, and Shizuo could surprise him with a prepared bath and a delicious meal. Then he would help Izaya unwind, maybe with a massage, or just curling up on the couch together and watching a movie.

Shizuo felt an all-encompassing warmth spread through him. It all sounded ridiculous but with Izaya slowly breathing next to him, with the things Izaya had said, it wasn't impossible, was it?

His lips spread in a small smile. 

But he should first concentrate on the here and now, today, on Izaya next to him, right this moment.

He leaned over Izaya, one hand brushing gently against his face.

Looking down, he saw Izaya’s cock between his thighs, half hard and curling towards his stomach. When Shizuo took him in hand Izaya made a soft sigh in his sleep. He unconsciously shifted more onto his back, sliding his legs apart and moving his hips in search for friction. Last night was still as fresh in Izaya’s memory just as it was in Shizuo’s, he realized with a satisfied smirk.

Shizuo leaned down and took Izaya in his mouth. He was warm.

He languidly swirled his tongue around the head, coaxing Izaya to hardness. Tracing a hand over Izaya’s stomach he felt the remnants of Izaya’s many orgasms of the previous night. They both needed a shower, but this came first. It was the first morning of a new life for Shizuo and he would enjoy every second of it.

Above him, Izaya gasped and woke with a jerk. Shizuo looked up at him without taking his mouth off Izaya’s cock. Izaya’s face was slack in shock and arousal, his mouth gaping at the sight before him.

Shizuo smirked and swallowed, working the tip of Izaya’s cock with his throat. He felt it pulse and Izaya came with a keening moan, grasping at the bedsheets, his thighs twitching under Shizuo’s hands.

Shizuo swallowed, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth and watched, self satisfied, at how Izaya tried to bring his breathing back under control. He would never tire of this, bringing Izaya to the brink over and over. 

But right now, he felt content. He also figured that they could both use breakfast.

"Good morning."

Izaya laughed. "Is this how I'm gonna wake up every day now?"

"If you want to." Shizuo couldn’t hide the smile in his voice if he wanted to.

Izaya gave another disbelieving laugh and shook his head. He sat up on his elbows, his half-lidded eyes visibly traveling down Shizuo's naked torso before landing on his cock. Izaya went quiet, licking his lip with a thoughtful expression.

"Can I try too?" He sounded eager but unsure at the same time, like it was something that could be denied to him.

Shizuo’s heart thudded at the suggestion and there was a burst of heat in his stomach, making his cock twitch. And here he had been sure he was satisfied for the moment. 

"If you want to."

"Yes." Izaya looked him straight in the eyes.

Shizuo nodded. He started thinking about how to make it easiest for Izaya, how to sit, but Izaya moved before he could say anything. He slid off the bed and kneeled on the floor, looking up at Shizuo expectantly, his face flushed but determined.

The sight was incredible.

Shizuo slowly moved to sit on the edge of the bed and opened his legs. He vaguely realized that with all his past sexual partners, he had never felt this intimate with anyone. Izaya scooted closer, putting his hands on Shizuo’s tights for balance. It was warm, incredibly hot.

Izaya took Shizuo in one hand, experimentally moving up and down. With a burst of possessiveness Shizuo realized that Izaya had never touched a cock besides his own, that he _was_ a virgin. Had been. He was clumsy, unsure of what would feel good for another person, unused to touching anyone else like this. 

Shizuo had to fist his hands in the sheets to keep from moving, to keep from grabbing Izaya at the back of the neck and pulling him up for a kiss.

Izaya’s hand fit around him nicely, but the difference in size to his own was nonetheless extremely apparent. His hand was smoother, softer, his grip a bit too slack, like he was afraid of hurting Shizuo. 

“You can use more pressure, you know? It’s not gonna break.”

Izaya didn’t answer but tightened his grip slightly. He pressed his thumb at the junction on underside of the head, making Shizuo hum appreciatively.

With anyone else, Shizuo thought, he would get annoyed at the clumsy handjob - but with Izaya. That Izaya wanted to do this himself and was trying his best. That alone lit a fire in Shizuo’s veins. But he knew it was gonna take a while if Izaya wanted to get him off like this.

And right when he thought that, Izaya leaned forward and gave the head a slow tentative lick and all thoughts went out of Shizuo’s head. He might be able to come like this after all.

Izaya wrapped his lips around the head of Shizuo’s dick, stopping briefly to try and breathe through his nose, testing how far he could take Shizuo in without gagging. 

Shizuo gave in and tangled one hand in Izaya’s hair, pushing it away from his forehead and holding on. He needed to see him. 

Izaya moaned at the feeling of Shizuo’s hand in his hair, pulling pleasantly, and the vibrations traveled up straight Shizuo’s spine, curling his toes, his breath catching.

Some drool flowed down from the corner of Izaya’s mouth and Shizuo reached to wipe it off with his thumb, to feel the taunt stretch of Izaya’s lips around his cock.

He closed his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the feel of Izaya’s hot mouth and hands on him and the sound of his small breathy moans.

Shizuo felt Izaya’s legs start quivering restlessly, tensing and untensing, shifting over the soft carpet.

He suspected that Izaya was getting hard again and smiled inwardly at the boy’s refractory period. To be so young again. There were a million things Shizuo still wanted to do to him, but right now he let Izaya set the pace.

But with Izaya continuing to work him with his lips and tongue, unable to stop shifting his legs periodically, rocking his hips, Shizuo got an idea. 

With a sardonic grin he leaned down, whispering into Izaya’s ear, “It’s okay to touch yourself as well, you know?”

A full body shiver went through Izaya and he looked up at Shizuo, his eyes wide. 

Shizuo traced the hand he had in Izaya’s hair down over his cheek, his neck. With light fingertips he drew a path down Izaya’s arm, electing more shivers, to where one of Izaya’s hands was holding onto Shizuo’s tight, the other wrapped around the base of Shizuo’s cock. 

He gently took Izaya’s hand and led it down to Izaya’s own cock. Izaya hesitated at first but when he finally wrapped his hand around himself he bucked his hips and the deep moan in his throat stopped at Shizuo’s cock.

Izaya got even more clumsy and uncoordinated, unable to find a steady rhythm for both his mouth and hand, but the image before him - Izaya jerking himself off while his mouth was working on Shizuo - Shizuo didn’t think he had ever seen anything this erotic in his life. It took his breath away.

“You’re incredible,” he said, carding his hands through Izaya’s hair again.

Izaya didn’t last long. Shizuo didn’t last long either. In fact,Shizuo himself actually came first. 

He tried to warn Izaya that he was close, but it seemed Izaya stubbornly wanted to see everything through to the end. He pushed his head as far down as he could, hollowed his cheeks and sucked.

Shizuo arched into the sensation, folding himself over Izaya, coming into the boy’s mouth with a deep moan. With the way Izaya’s hips stuttered and his hand stilled, he knew Izaya has been pushed over the edge as well, a long keening sound resounding from his throat, vibrating around Shizuo’s cock.

.

Izaya slumped against Shizuo’s leg, spent, letting his cock fall from his lips.

This had been something he had wanted to do yesterday, but Shizuo wouldn’t give him the opportunity. Instead Shizuo had taken charge, had taken him apart in every way imaginable. And now Izaya again felt too exhausted and boneless to move himself.

Though he didn’t need to. Shizuo hoisted him up by his arms, arranging him in the sheets, but before Izaya could get comfortable, Shizuo was kissing him.

Izaya felt dazed. He felt Shizuo lick deeply into his mouth, caresing and sucking on his tongue, carding his fingers through his hair while Izaya tried to focus his eyes.

Everything that had happened since they came home felt surreal, and yet he remembered every second of it. He felt warm and content. He wondered if he would get addicted to this, the feel of Shizuo’s hands on his skin, Shizuo’s cock inside him, Shizuo’s scent all over him. The taste of Shizuo’s kisses. His soft looks.

He could still feel Shizuo’s cum on his tongue and he way Shizuo was clearly licking it out of his mouth, savouring both their tastes mixed together. Izaya flushed. He had no clear concept of what was normal or common in sexual play, had no experience, but some voice in the back of his mind told him that after just a few nights with Shizuo he would become an expert.

The thought made him laugh.

Shizuo drew back and looked at him questioning, his brow slightly furrowed, his hair completely disheveled.

Izaya had to laugh again, his shoulders shaking up and down. He felt an incredible warmth spread in his stomach, nestling around his heart. He smiled up at Shizuo above him, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He wasn't sure what his expression looked like but he thought his feelings must be written clearly on his face in the way Shizuo’s face softened as well. 

Reaching up, he cupped his hand around Shizuo’s cheek, tracing over the skin with a thumb. Shizuo’s hand came up to hold his, entangling their fingers, just holding on. He turned his head and placed a gentle kiss on Izaya’s palm.

“Are you hungry?” Shizuo asked quietly.

“Yes, I think my body could go with a few nutrients after all this exercise.” Izaya shot him a wry grin.

Shizuo laughed at that, “Don’t forget, you asked for it.” He sat up, getting off Izaya.

“Oh, I’m not regretting it in the slightest, I never said that.” Izaya watched Shizuo get up and move around the bedroom, watched the way the muscles in his legs and back moved with every step. He hummed appreciatively. Getting up himself still seemed like a daunting task so he felt contend in rolling over onto his stomach and clutching the pillow under his chin.

Shizuo picked up the alarm clock from the nightstand and clicked his tongue half-heartedly, “Damn, I forgot we pulled an all-nighter at the station with the arrests.”

He turned the clock around to show it to Izaya. It was a little after 5 in the evening, the sun would be setting again soon.

“So, no breakfast?” Izaya grinned up at Shizuo.

Shizuo ruffled his hair, laughing. “You can have breakfast, you brat. What do you want?”

Izaya didn’t even have to think about it, “Eggs!”

.

.

.

Shizuo hadn’t thought that much of his day to day job would change with the arrest of the Awakusu-Kai, and in the following weeks he turned out to be right.

He and Tom got called into the main office after the arrests had been made public and the media storm had calmed down. Luckily, his name hadn’t been mentioned anywhere - naturally, neither was Izaya’s - instead the whole thing was chalked up as a ‘collective police effort’ and a ‘victory against organised crime’.

Shizuo couldn’t argue. 

Other than that, it was back to his usual hours and tasks. He wasn’t part of the active crime fighting unit, so it was not his responsibility to deal with what went on with the newly opened power vacuum in the underworld. 

If they needed him, they would call him.

He - alongside some other officers - received a semi-expensive bottle of sake for his contributions in the arrests, which Tom and him cracked open right that evening. Normally he wouldn’t drink at work but he also didn’t want to take the bottle back home and Tom had insisted they celebrate a little.

“You know, you look happy,” Tom remarked, on his second glass. Shizuo didn’t even notice that he was smiling into his cup until Tom said it.

“You were grumbling all throughout the chief’s speech but I think you’re relieved the whole thing is over now, aren’t you?”

“I wasn’t grumbling-” Tom raised an eyebrow, amused, “- okay, yeah, you know I don’t like the higher ups tooting their own horn. Especially since the whole case wouldn’t even have been possible without Izaya, and they know it.”

“How is he, now? You still have contact?”

“Yeah,” Shizuo chuckled before taking another sip of his glass, “his sisters came home from their school trip last week, but his parents are still overseas. I don’t know if either of them know anything, he hasn’t mentioned them much.” 

“Other than that, I’m not sure what he’s up to now that he’s no longer a Yakuza informant, or if he has any plans for the future. He mostly comes over to raid my fridge or just hang out.” He smiled at the thought. “Really clingy.”

“You don’t seem too hung up about it though,” Tom was smiling, too.

“Yeah,” Shizuo looked at the surface of the liquid in his glass, “the company is nice.”

.

.

.

Shizuo got home late and by the light under the door he knew that Izaya was here. 

He had given Izaya a spare key the other day. At first he didn’t think much of it, after all Izaya had literally lived with him for a couple weeks, but looking back on it he realized it was sort of a big step in a relationship, though Izaya hadn’t commented on it.

Most nights Izaya went back home to sleep, especially now that his sisters were back, and Shizuo didn’t begrudge him for it. Izaya wasn’t officially living here. Before, it had only been a sort of witness protection, but Shizuo did miss seeing his sleepy expression and dishevel hair every morning - especially now that he was allowed to kiss it.

Nonetheless he savoured every moment he got with Izaya.

“I’m home.” He toed off his shoes in the entrance way and loosened his tie.

Izaya wasn’t in the living room. A glance into the bedroom told him he wasn’t napping on Shizuo’s bed either, as he now liked to, which only left one place.

Shizuo went into the kitchen to see Izaya sitting at the table working on his laptop, not looking up. Stepping behind him he gave a soft kiss into Izaya’s hair, coupled with a light ‘hey’. 

He didn’t mean to read what was on Izaya’s screen - an open email - but the headline was such a big bolded _Congratulations_ designed to draw the eye that he couldn’t help but look.

The next thing he saw, in the upper right corner, was the logo of a nearby college.

_Dear Mr. Orihara,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into-_

“You know, Shizu-chan, you making me work through your old school text books really opened my eyes to the worth and opportunity of higher education.” Izaya’s voice tore his eyes from the screen and he looked down at Izaya’s dark head. Izaya’ shoulder under his hand was stiff as he kept staring at the screen.

“Of course with classes already starting next spring I was pretty late to apply, so the only thing I could get into was a general economics and linguistics class. But I can always change my major later.” 

Izaya looked up at him, grinning, his eyes shining with mischief, “Maybe a criminal investigations or psychology degree?”

Shizuo felt his chest swell with happiness. He wrapped his arms around Izaya and pulled him out of the chair, spinning around, Izaya’s laughter echoing in his ears. 

“I’m so proud of you, Izaya.”

Izaya laughed again, “I didn’t do it for you.”

“I know, that’s even better!” Putting Izaya down, he wrapped his arms around him, kissing his temple. “I’m really happy for you.”

Izaya just gave a simple hum and they stood like that for a moment. “You know, the campus is pretty far from my house.” A short pause. “But the bus that leaves here from down the street would take me right there.”

Shizuo’s heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened at what Izaya was implying. He pushed him away by the shoulders to look him in the eyes. 

Izaya looked nervous, biting his lip.

A huge grin formed on Shizuo’s face, instantly dispelling Izaya’s worry and let him melt against Shizuo in relief. Shizuo pressed him against his chest again, never wanting to let go. Laughter spilled out of his throat unbridled and he had to bury his face in Izaya’s shoulder to try and keep quiet.

He had never felt so happy.

“I’m guessing that’s a yes, then?” 

“Yes! Of course. I missed you.” Shizuo held onto Izaya, feld Izaya’s arms come up and embrace him as well.

“Miss me? I visited nearly every day,” Izaya laughed.

“I know, but it’s just not the same. I got used to you being here, to seeing you in the morning when I wake up and in the night when I go to bed. I want you here with me.”

“Me too.” He heard Izaya smile, breathing him in. 

.

.

.

The day Mairu and Kururi came home, Izaya had no idea what to tell them, so he was infinitely relieved that they didn’t ask any questions. Not about his phone call a few weeks back, nor about what he was up to while they were gone.

They simply made him sit down in the living room - before they even started unpacking - and at large told him about their great cross-europe tour, showing him a multitude of pictures and souvenirs.

Sitting on the couch, surrounded on both sides with his sisters taking turns shoving their phones in his face, Izaya felt an incredible sense of peace wash over him. He leaned back, suddenly boneless and exhausted, simply let their talk wash over him, occasionally humming in acknowledgement or asking a question.

Shizuo had, on the police’s budget, called a cleaning and repair service which had brought the house back into shape after Aozaki’s goons had wrecked it. Izaya was called in to make an inspection of the finished work, but couldn’t find any glaring signs that would tip the girls off that something had happened.

After Mairu concluded their recollection with how in Italy one classmate tripped and tore her skirt on a statue - which she of course had a candid picture of - Izaya told them that it was enough for the day.

They carried the myriad of suitcases and bags up the stairs - him carrying the two heaviest ones - and they all started unpacking and putting the clothes that didn’t need to be washed away.

For dinner Izaya made them instant ramen - which was at first met with with exaggerated moans and complaints - but he surprised them by adding freshly cut vegetables, chicken and an egg each, all of which he had bought before they came home.

“Where did you learn how to cook, Iza-nii?” Mairu asked while slurping her noodles. Kururi seemed to like the egg best, which was cracked and dropped into the boiling broth two minutes before everything was done.

“Well I had to take care of myself while you were gone, no?” This was one of the few things Shizuo had shown him that he could make for lunch while Shizuo was at work, but obviously they didn’t need to know that.

“Good…” Kururi added. Mairu started talking about all the food they had eaten in Europe, and Izaya simply smiled. It was rare for them to eat together.

.

.

.

After his last conversation with Shizuo, there was only one thing left to do.

“Hey,” Izaya announced his presence. Two identical pairs of eyes turned to him, staring blankly at having been interrupted. “So. I’m going off to college.”

There was a beat of silence. Izaya held his breath.

“Okay,” Kururi said simply, and started to go back to the game they had spread out on the living room floor.

“This means,” Izaya explained patiently, “that I’m moving out.”

This got no reaction either.

Izaya placed his hands on his hips, and tried very hard not to pout. What did he even expect? “Also, I’ve found myself a _boyfriend_. Who’s a _cop_. And really strong. We’re going to be living together, okay?”

“Congratulations,” Kururi said, not looking at him.

Izaya looked to Mairu, wanting a bit more. Uncharacteristically, Mairu just shrugged, twisting her mouth in amusement.

“What can we say? It’s about time,” she shrugged again. “ You’re old enough. We figured something must have happened while we were away. You've been really weird lately, but we didn’t want to press you.” Mairu gave him a sympathetic look.

“I know you had a crush on a classmate at some point but _that_ was never gonna pan out, cleary.” She turned to her game, putting a finger on one of the game pieces and nudging it back and forth. “And then you dropped out of school and did some shady stuff. We don’t even _want_ to know the details about that.” Izaya’s eyes widened.

Looking at him again, she smiled. “So I’m glad you grew up and moved on. If you’re living together with this guy then it seems serious. And if it doesn’t work out, you can always come back to live with us.” Kururi turned to him as well, giving him a soft smile.

Izaya just stared at them. “Dammit,” he muttered under his breath. “And I was so damn worried about you two.”

They both smiled at him before finally getting back to their game.

.

.

.

Moving into Shizuo’s place went remarkably without fanfare. 

Izaya actually had a hard time pinpointing which was the supposed moving-in day, as he still had the keys to both his old house and Shizuo’s apartment, so it wasn’t like he was barred from entry to either place.

The other day Shizuo went with him to pack his measly belongings and bring them over. At first he wanted to say that it wasn’t a big deal, and that Shizuo didn’t need to bother, but Shizuo insisted. Looking back, Izaya suspected Shizuo just wanted to meet his sisters.

Which, Izaya supposed, went as well as could be expected.

Shizuo had politely introduced himself, as if they were his parents and not his younger sisters, and Izaya had felt incredibly awkward and embarrassed.

Kururi had just stared, blankly, judging, while Mairu asked all kinds of inappropriate questions.

Izaya had to hand it to Shizuo for not just walking out backwards and dumping him on the spot. Personally, he wouldn’t have had that kind of mental fortitude.

In the end Shizuo had just smiled and ruffled both their heads, which earned him a whine and a laugh respectively, and had offered to make dinner.

And with that, he had won them over. Izaya had to breathe a sigh of relief.

And now, Izaya was watching him in what Shizuo had dubbed ‘the last official step of him moving in’.

Izaya had known that Shizuo was strong, but seeing him effortlessly carry a king sized bed up the stairs and into the apartment was something else regardless.

Why Shizuo wanted to get a bigger bed when his current one was perfectly adequate was beyond Izaya. Shizuo just said he didn’t want Izaya to feel cramped.

“You know it’s the bedroom which will be really cramped now, right?” Izaya said from his vantage point at the door, watching Shizuo struggle to get the large mattress around the corner.

“It won’t, the room isn’t that small.” Shizuo carefully maneuvered their new sleeping arrangement around the cabinet in the hallway. “Besides, we’re mostly in the living room, which now has more space again without the futon.”

“If you say so.” Izaya shimmied past Shizuo and into the kitchen to get a drink and check his emails. Classes wouldn’t start for a couple months yet, but he was already looking at what to change his major into as soon as possible.

When he got back, Shizuo was already putting sheets on their new bed. Izaya watched him in silence for a moment, soaking it all in. This was now also his room.

“You know, I was right. The room is too small now.” Standing at the foot of the bed, he grinned at Shizuo’s back.

Shizuo finished setting the pillows, fluffing them up, before getting up and turning towards Izaya, grinning dangerously.

Without warning he pounced, grabbing Izaya around the waist and throwing them both onto the freshly made sheets.

Izaya laughed, trying to keep Shizuo away from his stomach and sides without success. When Shizuo had learned that he was ticklish, he didn’t know.

“Well, if this apartment is too tiny for your kingly needs, then I guess we will have to look for a bigger place.”

Izaya choked on his laughter, sputtering disbelieving, “What?”

Shizuo pressed him against his chest, going quiet, holding him. “I want you to be happy. I want to _make_ you happy, Izaya.”

Izaya’s heart was beating in his throat, “I _am_ happy.” 

He clutched at Shizuo’s shirt, desperate to get his feelings out. “I’m so happy that I can’t even believe it. I was just joking about the room, that doesn’t matter to me at all-” 

Shizuo chuckled above him, “I know.”

“This is-” Izaya didn’t know how to put it into words. “I feel _at home_ here, with you. This is where I want to be.”

Shizuo gently nuzzled a kiss into his hair, breathing in, “This finally feels like home for me as well, with you in it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kari:  
> Welp. I did promise an epilogue ;)  
> I just so incredibly grew attached to this AU and wanted to do so many more things with it xD  
> Also, fun fact. so most times Note is main writer and im like small writer and editor and idea giver and make Note scream with horrible terrible evil ideas (thats for other fics ;) ). But this here. This is 99% me, since I definitely wanted to do an epilogue and had like the scene with the twins and the morning after blowjob and izaya going to college already planned out in my head :D
> 
> So hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
